Soul of the Jedi
by Hahren Cassandra
Summary: Au Post TPM, In the duel against Maul,Qui-Gon did not die, rather was taken prisoner by Sidious & turned to the darkside. Now Obi-Wan fights to take back the galaxy, but can he do this and bring Qui-Gon back to the Jedi?
1. Fire in the Night

He gazed deep into the flames watching the last of the embers grow cold. Though the room was still warm with the fire's dying heat, his heart felt cold as winter on Hoth. Others sniffled and tried to supress tears. Strangely enough no tears came his eyes, he felt nothing, he heard nothing. He left to be alone, all these people who were falsely weeping sickened him, for years they had been against him and now they weeping at his death. Hypocrites! Damnable Hypocrites. Anger was consuming him and no matter how hard he tried to release it, it kept coming back. 'There is no emotion there is peace. There is no passion there is serenity.' the words were empty to him, they held no meaning.  
Footsteps interrupted his reveries. The dark-skinned Master Windu had come to talk to him no doubt. Obi-Wan didn't want to walk with anyone, couldn't they understand his heart was hurting? His mental shields tightened as he began to walk faster. Then a familiar voice stopped him.

"Stop running, you must young one. Making me tired you are." Obi-Wan found himself face to face with the troll-like Master Yoda, sitting on a bench, as if..he'd been waiting for him the whole time. Yoda pointedto a spot adjacent to him. Obi-Wan reluctantly sat down. Yoda didn't say anything, merely looked at the stars as if they were talking to him. Obi-Wan would have been happy if this had continued, but Yoda had other ideas.

"Sad you are at Qui-Gon's passing. Deep anger do you hold." Obi nodded.

"I, I do feel sad and I am angry, but thats not why I am sad." This caught Yoda offguard. The little green master cocked his head and his large ears twitched.

"What troubles you Padawan, not making sense you are."

"The thing is master even though I saw him die and watched them burn his body something didn't feel right. Its like he's not dead at all. But I was there, I held him as he died, but its still there. Our bond is still there. I can feel it, I can feel him!" Yoda looked puzzeled. There should have been no bond, it should have been severed the moment Qui-Gon had passed into Force.

"Puzzeling this is, clouded my vision. Clouded everything is by the dark side" Yoda sighed. The two continued to sit in the cloaking silence of the night. The stars above continued their eternal twinkling. Whilst in the midst of all this calm a dark prescence was watching their every move. 


	2. Tears of the jedi

Time Range: Four years five months and three days since Obi-Wan Kenobi was Knighted Four years five months one day since Anakin Skywalker became Obi-Wan's Padawan Learnener

Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Time: 8 PM

"And today another Jedi was found brutally murdered. This is the third murder of this likeness in the last five days. The killer has yet to be indentified. All sentients are warned to stay indoors till this murder is caught. If travel is required it is warned that you leave heavily armed. This killer is extremely dangerous and I repeat this killer is EXTREMELY dangerous." With that the Mirelan anchor woman signed off. Yoda turned off the recorded holofilm and began to address the Oder which had gathered in the center of Temple.

"Dangerous time this is, murdered, fellow Jedi have been. But not by ordinary means are they dead. Killed not by blaster or viroblade, but burns of lightsaber been their fate it has." Anakin turned to his Master, thinking, could it be a Sith? Master Obi-Wan said that there was another one out there, is that the one? He didn't have time to continue his train of thought before the venerable Master Windu finished Yoda's speech.

"So far we have been unable to find a single trace of the killer. If this was not such a dangerous mission we would have several Jedi Knights on the case. Because of this we ask that no one walks these Halls alone. As you know all the Jedi were abducted from within these walls. Also because of this all Knights and Masters shall come and have theirs and their Padawan's entrance codes changed. We ask that you all stand by each other, otherwise we are shall fall. I would like to ask that all Padawans are escorted back to their rooms and everyone else would adjourn to the Archives." Bant and Obi-Wan dropped Anakin off at Obi-Wan's apartment and were heading towards the Archives when they were stopped by Yoda who mtioned for them to follow him to his private quarters. Sitting on several overly stuffed cusions Yoda seemed older then than he'd ever seemd before.

"Master why..." Yoda put up a single three fingered claw. His large green orbs closed in deep thought.

"Feel the dark-side strongly in this case I do. Something amiss, hiding in the shadows it is. Investigate his Obi-Wan, you will. Have the taint of Sith it does." Bant looked at Obi-Wan his face like stone.

"I accept this Master"

Far from the premises of the temple a shadowy figure stared into the distance, his yellowing blue eyes gazing hard into the Templ's direction. 


	3. Sith in the Shadows

Location: Senatorial Office wing, Coruscant

Time: 3 PM

"You have me deepest condolences Master Kenobi. It must be so difficult for you to be losing so many of your fellow comrades in such a excedingly short period of time. I only wish that I could do more for you, but unfortunately have several meetings I must attend to." Obi-Wan was grateful for the Chancellor's willingness to help in the case and was surprised how adament he was at finding the killer. Palphatine's guards made some sort of secret sign which made Palphatine scowl slightly before giving Obi-Wan a final smile and waved him off. Obi-Wan mentally filed that away for a later time. He could not help but notice the Chancellor had become more irritated lately. Something is not right here he thought. Its like he's hiding something, but what?

"Couldn't this wait till later" muttered an agitated Palphatine. Damn this new apprentice, how easily it been to turn him to see things through the dark side, but now he was becoming quite unruly, quite the opposite of Maul, subordinate and quiet. The doors to his private office slid open. The cloaked form of his dark Padawan stood in the shadows of the corner, yellowing eyes piercing through the shadows. He threw four lightsabers at Palphatines feet.

"Well, I suppose I should be happy with your work, but your desire for meetings is beggining to become rather..exposing. Your insubordinance will not be tolerated!" A bolt of lightining shot out of Sidious' palm striking the dark apprentice in the chest. The man fell forward convulsing as the lightening shot through him. When the last of the sparks had vanished the rather electrified Sith leaned up against the wall, Sidious looming over him.

"Once you were the great maverick Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, but no more, care to tell me why that is?" Qui-Gon grudgingly answered, hate and anger pouring from a heart's still fresh wound.

"He died in the melting pot, where his apprentice left him for dead and you, my master gave me a new life." His eyes became small slits, tiger yellow contrasting sharply to the remaining blue. Once he was up Sidious handed him a new datapad. When Qui-Gon had switched it on it showed a holographic photo of Obi-Wan and Anakin.

" I have a new assignment for you. I need you to get rid of Obi-Wan Kenobi, I sense he is suspicious of us and I fear that because he is the one who is investingating he could find us out. Kill him in any way you feel, but bring me young Skywalker. I can feel the anger in him, so much hate, it would be easy to turn him to the darkside. You have your orders. Now, go." As far as he had fallen Qui-Gon still had a sliver of the light inside him, Obi-Wan. If anyone could redeem him it was Obi-Wan, his dear soldier of light. He didn't wish to kill Obi-Wan, perphaps, perhaps he could use this assignment to his advantage. Still the thought of killing Obi-Wan seemed an impossible feat. Sidious could sense Quiu-Gon's mixed feelings.

"Your feelings are in conflict my apprentice. Care to tell me my that is?" said Sidious in a sickly sweet voice.

"I do not wish to question your judgment my master. I merely wonder why i have to kill Obi-Wan instead of capturing him like Skywalker." Sidious sneered, his face suddenly becoming deeply wrinkled.

"Because you fool, Obi-Wan has killed a Sith before and because of your death he will not be swayed. He has resisted the lure of the darkside again and again, he does not have the aggression or impulsiveness that would convince me that he is turnable. Do not let your old feelings get in the way of this mission. Cut him down and prove you loyalty to me once and for all." A silence fell in the Chancellor's chambers. Qui-Gon bowed and exited through the secret wall passage in the back of the office. Sidious motioned for one of his guards to come closer.

"Much defiance in that one, follow him." 


	4. Ghosts of the Past pt1

Ghosts of the Past:  
Part 1

The duel between Sith and Jedi was over. Qui-Gon Jinn had become one with the Force. Obi-Wan left the melting pit as is he were in a blind stupor hurridly trying to get help. Blood soaked his rodes and he smelled of death. The smells made him sick as he hurridly ran for assistance.

When the receding form of Obi-Wan Kenobi had vanished a cloaked prescence made itself known. Coming from the shadows Lord Sidious went over to where Qui-Gon lay. He bent down feeling with the Force.

"Ah so you're still alive. I can still feel the sprak of life cooling within you. Strainge he did not sense it. I feel your will to live. So strong. Its the only thing keeping you aliv. But i can rekindle it, give you a new life. Fill you with the hatred and rage you've been holding inside your whole life." Placing his hands on Qui-Gon's forehead he encirled the dying flame of life and pushed his own lifeforce into the fallen Jedi's body. The flame within him flared up hungrily.  
Using an ancient Force power he made a tangible illusion. It had weight and texture, but was only an illusion, but a damn good one at that. No one would be able to tell that this was not the real Qui-Gon Jinn Now it was as it should be. The Master and the Apprentice. 


	5. Shadow Warrior

Location: Lower City, Coruscant

Time: 6: 50 PM

Obi-Wan had decided to take Anakin to dinner with him. They stopped at Obi-Wan's favorite dinner. Sentients from all over Coruscant were there. From familiar Ithorians and Twileks to the much more unusual. Their droid waiter had already given them their order, but Obi-Wan didn't notice, far to ingrossed in his datapad and the information he was looking up and writing down. Anakin was almost done with is meal, hungrily downing it as fast as he could to the furnance that was this teenager's unending appetite. He noticed his master was not looking at his food or him. Cautiously he reached out and almost grabbed a chunk of Obi-Wan's wraid steak but was stopped two inches from his goal.

"Ow Master you hit hard." Obi-Wan lifted a single eye and shook his head. Seeing Anakin giving him the puppy eye look he cut up half his steak and gave it to Anakin. He surpressed a laugh as he watched his Padawan pounce on the juicy slice of meat.

"Hey Master, what you looking at?" asked Anakin through a mouth full of meat chunks. Obi-Wan quickly shut off his datapad, stuffing it in one of his robes many pockets.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all. nothing for overly active Padawans to worry about. Uh, you get enough to eat. Oh look at the time, we'd better get going." Obi-Wan quickly paid and left the tip. Anakin trailing behind him, sick with over-eating.

The tracker beeped. The hunter began to close in. Yellow eyes blazing in the shadows. Closing in. Faster and Faster as all became a blur. Red blazing. Red Blurring. Shadows elongating. Faces smashing together. Almost there. Almost done. THERE IT IS! The light in the dark.

"Hey master theres something on your back." Obi-Wan fingered his shoulder. He felt a snall round object on it. He peeled it off, it was flashing a small red light. a tracking device! How had he missed it earlier. How had it gotten on there? Then he remembered.

Flashback

"Well, I must adjourn to my office Master Kenobi, farewell and good luck." The Chancellor shook his hand a final time and...patted him on the shoulder!

End Flashback

What, he thought, why did the Chancellor do this and to what purpose? He didn't have enough time to finish his thoughts, a powerful force wave sent him sprawling to the ground. Anakin had ignited his small blue lightsaber and had prepared to face his opponent. A bzzzz sound of a lightsaber filled the air. Obi-Wan got up and quickly ignited his 'saber. The opponent had a low hood and weilded a double-bladed red lightsaber. A chill rushed through Obi-Wan, a Sith. Obi-Wan rushed forward striking at the attacker's head. His blow was easily parried. Anakin tried hitting him in the chest, that blow as parried by the other blade. Slash, parrry, slash, parry it went, on and on. Their attacker was growing bored of the constant repitition. He used a force wave pushing both Obi-Wan and Anakin into the wall. The attacker slashed down at them, cutting them both in one quick swipe. Anakin groaned as his arm and leg burned. Obi-Wan couldn't lift himself up, the pain was blinding him. Their attacker sneered.

"This was the one the master was worried about. If he can't take care of you personally then I have clearly overestimated him. I suppose I should thank you for opening my eyes to my true power. Pathetic Jedi, you truly are weak." Obi-Wan heard him and struggled through his blindness to recall that voice. His mind reeled when he recognized it. Master, he thought, no it can't be, this can't be! Turning to leave Qui-Gon called back over his shoulder:

"Oh and Master Kenobi when you next see the Chancellor, tell him to do his own dirty work." With a burst of force speed he was gone. Leaving two broken Jedi in his wake. 


	6. Meeting with the Sith

Location: Coruscant- Lower City, Jedi Temple

Time: 8:32 PM

Obi-Wan felt the veil of unconsciousness lifted. He opened his hazy blue-grey eyes, squinting in pain. Anakin moaned beside him, clutching his aching arm. Obi-Wan lifted him up, Anakin nearly cried in pain, his leg deeply cut. The teo quickly hurried back to the Temple. They rushed to the Council chambers. Mace Windu was about to chastise Obi-Wan for interrupting the council till he saw the condition of Obi-Wan and his Padawan. Blood dripped from their wounds onto the ancient tiled floors.

"Wha has happened? Explain yourself Obi-Wan, you look like you've been a street brawl. We are having you you investigate the murder of several Jedi, not join them." Obi-Wan gently helped Anakin lean against him. Yoda looked at him his eyes full of wisdom.

"Master, Iwas attacked bya Sith. It... it was strong..it nearly killed Anakin and me. It, it said Palphatine could do his own dirty work. It was Palphatine who ordered him to kill us. He placed this tracking device on me." Obi-Wan handed it over to Ki-Adi-Mundi who carefully inspected it. He saw the small symbol on it, a Sith symbol.

"This can mean only one thing, Palphatine is a Sith Lord." said Mace Windu.

"It seems like we pay our dear Supreme Chancellor a visit." finished Ki-Adi-Mundi. 


	7. Of Choices and Consequences

This chapter is dedicated to my earliest reviewers, Master of the Jedi and Anwinn. If any of you would like to have a chapter dedicated to you, please say so in a review and I'd gadly do it. Thanks Master of the Jedi and Anwinn, you rock and light up my day! May the Force be with you!

Palphatine felt a disturbance in the Force. Strong and wild, it came, like a ripple on a pond. But what had dropped the stone to that started the ripple? He touched his lightsaber, secretly hidden in his right sleeve. He's betrayed me, he thought, I should have known he would, but why so soon? He has known that someday he'd be challenged for the Sith throne, but this was a totally unexpected. He set his guards around his door. Twenty of his most elite protectors should take care of an already wearied Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon hurried to the office doors. Guards had been trying to kill him every inch of the way. Small blaster holes covered his dark robes. His twin ruby blades crackled as he deflected a dozen more shots, shooting them back with deady accuracy. The lights went out. His lightsaber light up his face, casting it with horrific shadows, fire from Hell danced in his icy blue eyes. One man down, five, ten men down. An army of Senatorial guardians had gone up against. All lay in a dead, bloody heap around him. Their corpses littering the halls. Carefully he lifted his feet he jumped over the fallen men making his way to the prestigious office. He was stopped by another squad of guards, only this time, they were dressed differently. Instead of the same long red garb as the others, their robes bore several long black stripes on the sleeves and sides. The elite Imperial guard, ah so Palphatine does know, he thought with a wicked grin.Their long electro-staffs ingited in a fizzing sound much like that of a lightsaber.

"Can't I ever have an easy day?" he thought as he reignited his double 'saber. Using Force speed he rushed head long int battle, killing two instantly with a sharp blow the head by ramming them into the wall, the other eighteen quickly regrouping into their tight formation. One, obviously the highest ranking officer by the burgandy and black plumes on his helmet lifted up his electro-staff and led them in a charge angainst the lone Sith warrior.

"For the Chancellor" they cried as energy beams clashed. The heated battle to the end ensued. Qui-Gon barely made any progress, only taking one of them down with extreme effort. Cuts decorated his arms and legs. Blood flowed down his chin from a single deep wound on his right cheek. He used the Force to give him additional strength. He could feel it flowing through his, a river a of undiluted, brutal strength. For a monet he allowed the Force to completely animate his body, he felt as if he were lying in the warmth of the sun and felt only its warmth, none of its burning wrath. With this renewed strength he cut down another guard, then another and another till only the commanding officer was left alive. He swung with his only good arm, his left arms severed at the elbow, blood flowing at a deadly fast pass. Qui-Gon swung through his waist, the wound cauterized instantly. Noww to face Palphatine and to seal his destiny, wither continue this road of darkness, or death.  
The last sound of a lightsaber cutting down someone went out. Palphatine looked at his door. It was pure dantium steel, it would take a miracle to get through. Then something that could only be described as a miracle. The door was coming apart in fiery hot chunks as Qui-Gon used his lightsaber as a tool to cut through the almost impenatrable dantium steel. The door was flung open and cast aside. A bedraggled Qui-Gon entered the spacious office. Palphatine stood up from his chair and clapped several times.

"Brave, well done. I'd thought the guards would have taken care of you, but apparently I underestimated your resolve. It would have been extroadinary to see you in action when you stregnth wasn't so depleted, sadly it appears that now I'll never get that chance." Palphatine ignited his saber and usung force enhanced speed brought his lightsaber into a offensive fighting postion. His downward strkes had stregnth unnatural o a man as old as he. Qui-Gon was quickly put on the defense, parrying his master's every blow. Soon his arms were feeling like fresh jello. He felt his back connect with the wall and knew that his end was near.  
The other lightsaber now hovered an inch from his face, barely kept back by his saber. Sweat trickled down his face. Blood and sweat covered him. His master's face was almost next to his, he could feel his breath on his skin and winced.

"So comes your end, I always knew that someone with Jedi training could never beat a true Sith, prepare to become one with the Force." Qui-Gon almost felt the burn of the lightsaber connect with his head, but a loud boom distracted Palphatine, giving Qui-Gon the opening he needed. Giving Palphatine a swift kick to the groin he managed to push him back gaining more ground. Striking with new ferocity he quickly gained an advantage over his master. Striking harder and harder, he ignored the pain he felt all over, seeing only a red tint that covered his vision. With an especially hard thrust he destroyed Palphatine's lightsaber. Palphatine made a move to the door but was stopped short as Qui-Gon placed a stasis field over him. Paralyzed the old Sith was forced to watch as he and Qui-Gon's lightsaber made a deadly collision.

A squad of Jedi rushed through the Senatorial wings, but were completely taken back by the horrors they saw. The floor was littered with bodies and blood. Carefully they checked for any survivors, none. They hurred to the Chancellor's office only guessing what to expect. More bodies littered their path. Finally they were there. With Mace WIndu and Yoda at the front, Obi-Wan and seven others ignited their sabers in fear of battle. Then they heard something that made them all stop and listen. A man moaned loudly, then nothing. Fearing for Palphatine they ran even faster.

Qui-Gon looked down at his former master. Now he was nothing more than a broken body. Power surged through him. He'd killed his master, now he was Lord of the Sith. A tiny sliver of light flickered inside, but was hidden by the darkness that dominated him. He could here many footsteps from down the hall. Time to go, his exit may be cut of, but were there is a will, theres a way. He looked to the window, that'd have to do, he stepped back to get a good jump start.

The Jedi wwere finally at the office. They were about to arrest Palphatine, but as they entered they found the place to be incomplete choas. Then the sound of shattering glass broke them from this spell as they saw a dark figure flying out of the window onto the streets below. Obi-Wan didn't exactly know what happened next, but found himself following suit, plunging fifty feet before landing on a speeder. Shaking himself off he searched for the Sith finding him Force leaping over several large transports. Obi-Wan jumped after him, his mind crazed and slightly dazed from his fifty foot drop. Finally they were out of places to jump, Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber.

"You are under arrest by the authority of the Jedi Council. Come peacefully and i won't ahve to harm you." Obi-Wan shouted over the hustle and bustle of nearby engines. The Sith did not raise his lightsaber or turn to acknowledge the threat. Instead he began to laugh. Obi-Wan was stunned, this Sith was corned and was...laughing at him? Was he completely mad for that would appear to be the case.

"Well done Knight Kenobi, I wouldn't have expected you to try to confront me after our last encounter, you've got more courage than I gave you credit for. Then again, I should have remembered that the bond that was between us allows us to feel each other's emotions, I guess courage is one you happened to pick up." Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. A bond, between him and..a Sith? This was impossible, its a Sith lie, it has to be! The laughter insued again. "Dear Obi-Wan why has this answer still eluded you? Or have you forgotten abd merely need your memory refreshed?"

"Your lying, I don't know you, theres no bond between us other than a millenia of hate." The Sith laughed again this time he was apparently not laughing with complete joy, this was obviously forced laughter. The hood shook as if he was asking himself why bother? He removed his hood and faced Obi-Wan face to face. Obi-Wan reeled in shock.

"No, NO, it can't be, its a trick, a trick! My master would never turn to the darkside! Never!" Obi-Wan ranted. Qui-Gon looking at him with an almost thoughful smile, ut the evil gleem in the eyes kept it from being endearing at all.

"In truth your Master has not existed for sometime I think. There was always something dark inside of me and when I embraced it Qui-Gon Jinn died and I was reborn from his ashes. Never had I felt such power. It could easily be yours too Obi-Wan. Will you take it, or will you continue to stunt your progress with your Jedi lies of peace and serenity or will you use your anger, your frustration and turn to the darkside as well. The Jedi would tell you lies about the darkside so that they could control you. Is that what you want, to be a slave of the Jedi Council or would you take the freedon of the Sith. What is your choice?" Obi-Wan could feel the temptation there. The thoughts of power and glory. But when he looked at Qui-Gon he knew what is was that he wanted. The darkside had manipulated his master and made him a mere shell of what he once was.  
"No, I will not be tempted. But Master turn away from this dark path, theres still hope of your redemption come with me, please come with.." he never got to finish his statement as he was thrown back by a bolt of Force lightning.

"You fool, you think to lecture me about light and redemption. Who do you think you are? Yoda?" Obi-Wan looked up at him a final time. "Is that really your final choice, there will be no turnng back after this." "Yes" Obi-Wan said defiantly through his teeth. Qui-Gon sneered at him, his cold yellowing eyes boring into him.

"Then you shall fall with the rest of those fools." Then he stepped on the edge of shuttle and dropped over the edge. Obi-Wan turned over to look for and discovered him gone. And then when he felt alone, he cried. 


	8. The crumbling of Unity

This chapter is dedicated to my inspriration, Squeaky the cat. By last minute addition this fic is also dedicated to my newest reviewerNeji's Icekitten.  
For those of you die hard Qui-Gon fans, don't worry, there is redeemption for our fallen hero. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, luv ya!

Location- Jedi Council Chambers Time- 11:10 PM

Obi-Wan was admitted to the chambers at ten past 11. His robe was soaked with rain that had fallen half-an- hour earlier. He shivered and pulled his cloak closer for warmth. Inside he felt an emptiness he had not experienced since Qui-Gon's suppossed funeral. Within his mind choas and confusion ruled, only by instinct was he able to keep moving. the Council all wore grim faces, many of them looked to be lost in thought. Yoda's eyes were closed, his head resting atop his ancient hands. At first nobody said anything, they merely stared at Obi-Wan. Obi- Wan knew they wanted to know, was he still a servant of the light or a marauder in the night? Ki-Adi-Mundi was the first to speak.

"You have faced the temptation of the darkside, what was your choice?" Obi-Wan looked to the floor, many of the Council members took this to be a bad sign and began to murmer amongst themselves in rushed heated tones. Obi-Wan looked back at them, his face stony, and his eyes empty.

"I have faced temptation, and I have turned away from it. I still walk the path of the Jedi. I still have the heart of a Jedi. I still retain the soul and spirit of a Jedi. I AM a Jedi." With this statement there was a great sigh of relief. Only one of the masters seemed unsettled, master Even Piell. The small Jedi was a renowned warrior even though he was barely a few inched taller than Yoda.

"So! One Jedi can face the temptation and resist! What does that say of the others. You all know as well as I that to many of our Knights and Padawans are too impulsive. It will draw them to the darkside. Others are vain and the thoughts of fame and fortune will corrupt them! So we have one Jedi who is true to the Code, what of the hundreds of others? We need to act now so we can make sure that this does not become a threat. We need to get rid of him now! Have you all forgotten the Jedi Civil War! Do we wish to repeat history and nearly become extinct again. Might I remind you that only by the courage of a nameless Exile were we saved! I ask you, the Council to join with me and end this threat before the danger becomes imminent! Who amongst you shall join me!" One of them, Adi Gallia, an adament admirer of Master Piell stood up and shouted Ay! Several others joined her, among them were Eeth Koth, Yarel Poof and Shaak Ti. Others remained seated. Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Quinlan Vos were among them . The Council started yellingat each other till Yoda raised his little green hand, silencing the whole room. He shook his head sadly and gace a quite audible sigh. 

"Act like tiny initiates you do, hurt my old ears your shouts do. Listen to what I have to say, you will. Beyond redeemption, Qui-Gon is not. Redeemable all life is. Try to turn him back, we will. Follow the Code in this matter, we will." The discontintment level rose in the Council chambers, those who disagreed with this rose from their chairs and left. Of the original twelve members, seven remained seated. Obi-Wan chose then to speak.

"Masters, do you really think he can be saved?" He asked this with his whole being, some part of him wanting to believe that they would say yes and be right. It was Mace who answered to him.

"In truth Obi-Wan I can't say yes, but then again I can't say no. If the man he was still exists within him then there is a good chance that he can be. But, if he can not be saved, we must take drastic measures." Obi-Wan's face dropped. Mace whispered a quiet apology before he left the council chambers as well. The others began to follow him, all giving Obi-Wan some sign of apology or encouragement. Soon it was only him and Yoda. Yoda no longer sat in his seat, but rather was gazing out the window, his hands on his cane. Obi-Wan stood beside him, gazing at the few stars that could be seen in the Coruscant night sky. Among them was his favorite, Orion the hunter. Always fighting Orion was, trying to defeat his enemy, Scorpio. With every wax and wane of the seasons the battle would change and then resume. In a way this reminded Obi-Wan of the way of the light. At times it seemed easy and then it would suddenly changed as you become faced with challenges, but when they were overcome, the Jedi could continue his way on the path of the light. But could he be like Orion and still follow the path of the Jedi in the times of turmoil to come?

"Pass time for worries about trivial matters it is" said Yoda "fallen the darkside has."

TBC... 


	9. Comets and Stars

This fic is dedicated to two very special reviewers, Child-of-the-Dawn, my newest reviewer and Anwinn my most frequent reviewer. I'm so happy and thankful for your wonderful comments. May the Force be with you.  
-Cassandra

Location-Room of a Thousand Fountains

Time- 11:50 PM

"I will see you in the light of a thousand suns I will hear you in the sound of the waves I will know you when I come, as we all will come Through the door beyond the grave

All alone I heal this heart of sorrow All alone I raise this child Flesh and bone, he's just bursting towards tomorrow And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile"  
-'Sand and Water' by Elton John

Anakin had waited for almost thirty minutes outside the Council room for his master. He was extremely astonished to see five of the masters storming out of the room. His own master came out after almost all the Council members were gone. Many of them were giving Anakin strange looks. Then his own master finally came out. Obi-Wan looked sad and worn-out. Anakin felt as rush of pity for his sullen master.

"Master Obi-Wan are you alright?" Anakin asked in a concerned voice. Obi-Wan was slow to respond.

"I'll be fine Anakin, I merely need time to sort things out" Obi-Wan was slowly regaining his grip on reality as if it was coming from a long distance, the first thing he noticed was that Anakin was still up "Anakin, why are you still up?" Anakin stopped and tried to think of a clever comeback.

"Well Master, I thought, uh,... I thought you could use some support." Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan and for the first time in hours laughed. Anakin grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Anakin, that was rich, but if your trying to make up excuses your going to need a little more originality. Why when I was a Padawan I could think of loads original excuses for example one time I told Qui-Gon..." then Obi-Wan found himself unable to continue. The thought of his lost master tore at is heart and soul, causing a deep ripping pain. Anakin noticed his master's troubled face, not knowing what was wrong he decided to pry further.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Anakin noticed a tear forming in the edges of Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan blinked them back shaking hid head.

"Tis nothing Anakin" he said "I'm going to meditate in the Room of a Thousand fountains. Anakin, now listen closely, I have a very special mission for you" with that Anakin drew closer to hear "I want you to, go to bed. If your not asleep by the time I get back, big trouble." Anakin scowled nastily. But Obi-Wan was not with him anymore, he'd already gone.

Obi-Wan continued his trek through the now empty halls. Not a soul in sight. This made Obi-Wan glad. Right now he didn't want to talk with anyone. His heart ached terribly. His inside felt cold and empty. An emptiness that refused to be filled. As hot as it was on this warm Coruscant night he felt a chill in the back of his mind. His master, his confidant evil had left him in deep mental shock.  
He finally entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains to find it completely empty. The only sign of life in the room was the ferns and water lilies that were growing in and around the fountains. The ceiling was a crystal glass dome which allowed the sun to shine in during the day and the stars to be seen in the night. The only sound was the constant spilling over of water. It was only here that the stars over Coruscant were completely visible and unobscured. It was on a rare evening that the stars were visible in any other part of Coruscant. The entire planet was one big city and the fuels from the large factories that doted the planet's surface almost constantly expelled fumes that over the centuries had begun to obscure the atmosphere. The very surface of the planet had been destroyed and covered up milleniums ago. No life that had existed on the planet's surface prior the big city boom was still in existence. These were thoughts that had crossed his mind many times and now such thoughts seemed unimportant.  
He took a seat before the central fountain, the largest of them all. His head rested against his chest. His hands out in a meditative postion to center himself. He closed his eyes and the world around him died. All he knew was the constant drip drop slosh of the water.  
Drip drop slosh, drip drop slosh reverberated in his skull. Silence.Peace. Everything seemed to shrink in importance and he felt everything around him disappear. No one was here. Nothing was here. It was in this center of nothingness Obi-Wan found peace and peace found him. A comet flew across the horizon and vanished below the skyline leaving a ripple in the Force as it disappeared.

From the starboard window of a large starship a claoked figure removed its hood, revealing greying brown hair. He reached out and placed a large hand on the glass window and rested his forehead against it. His ice blue eyes shut as he sighed.

"Obi-Wan, why?" A comet shot pass. Its trail leaving a ripple in the Force. He could sense it rush through the Force, a flash of purest light and then, it was gone.

TBC... 


	10. The War Begins

Please allow me to make this brief. I know that some of you darling readers have played Knights of the Old Republic Xbox game. This story will partially follow that plot, only a small part of it shall actually seem like Knights of the Old Republic. Please let me know how this crossover. Sorry about the long wait, but I promise its worth it.

Location(s)- Coruscant system, Outer Rim system, Naboo System, Sith warship 'War Eagle'  
Time-1 year 2 monthes 5 weeks since the detaining of Palphatine, 1 year 2 monthes 4 weeks sonce the reinstallment of Supreme Chancellor Valorum

A year had passed slowly for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Day after day he had searched for any sign of Qui-Gon Jinn. His constant search had been fruitless. Full of false hope and dead ends he was on the verge of giving up Many thought he was insane or atleast on the verge of being so. He had refused to see the Soul Healer and had been conumed by this obsession. When he was not training Anakin or searching for answers he was practicing his lightsaber forms. Ataru, Niman, Shii-Cho, Shien, Makashi, Soresu, and Juyo. He practiced till his form seemed flawless and completely lacking of weakness.  
Most of the knights and masters were afraid to approach him. Anakin had come to him less and less for help and seked the council of Obi-Wan's friends, Bant, Garen and Reeft. Unfortantly Garen and Reeft had left for a mission and would not be back for almost a year. Being without padawans they were still able to go on far more dangerous missions than Obi-Wan. Bant was a Healer and spent most of her time in the Temple healing the Jedi and their often clumsy padawans. She to was worried about Obi-Wan. She feared for more than just his physical health, but for the stability of his mind. But since no one would approach him he was left to wallow in his sorrow till one Jedi did approach him.  
It was another dreary day for Obi-Wan. The same redundant schedule. It was nearly 11 PM. Obi-Wan was in the gym training alone like he always did. He was training against a bunch of custom made driods that the Jedi used for practice. He had already taken three down and had two to go. Then his concentration was broken asa door swished open. A blaster shot scathed his arm leaving a small cut. He managed to finish it and its brother off with fluid strokes. He looked in the direction of the distraction. It was a woman. A young human woman. She had lovely wavy chestnut hair with bright green eyes and warm beige skin. Seeing she had been noticed she stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Sorry for interrupting you" she quickly apologized. Obi-Wan was still getting over the site of her and only half heard her. when she gave him a queer look he quickly responded.

"Oh, its alright, I..just need more practice, so what are you doing here. I thought everyone was asleep." She smiled at him and giggled.

"Well" she said "to me it looked like you didn't need anymore practice. Oh, by the way whats your name, mine's Trija Voss." Obi-Wan perked up at her name, for he had heard it many times.

"Trija, the Trija Voss, the first one in a century to learn Battle Meditation! Its a pleasure to meet you!" Trija smiled at him, but it was no longer gentle or happy, rather it was bittersweet. She gave a quite audible sigh.

"Well, thats what everybody says. Its also why I'm never around. The masters fear that to much contact with others will taint my 'gift'. I came here thinking I could get away from my master's eternal lectures on peace and meditation. I thought everybody was gone as well. Force, I wish people would actually treat me like a regular person." she turned to Obi-Wan then gave him a I'm sorry look. "Oh, I'm sorry I bet you'd rather be doing something else than listening to me complain about my problems. Listen, see ya around" She was about to leave when Obi-Wan lightly grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't go, I'm sorry to have offended you." She looked at him her mouth slightly ajar. She closed it and smiled again.

"Its alright. My master says that I'm at times impulsive and brash. sigh I really need to learn to control myself better." The two looked at each other and a feeling of comradery passed between the two. And what had started as a interruption turned to an hours long conversation. Obi-Wan was the first to realize the time. Trija nearly jumped when Obi-Wan mentioned the time.

"Hey wait! would you like to have dinner tomorrow night, 9 o'clock at my apartment." he called as she rushed through the door. She only stopped for a moment to reply.

"Sure, I'll be there! See ya!" Obi-Wan smiled and felt himself blush from head to toe.

Padme Amidala was sleeping peacefully in her royal bedroom. Though she was not Force-sensitive, she was still open to its calling and was often guided by it subconsiously. Her dreams troubled her. She twisted and turned in her bed, moaning and groaning in her sleep. She could feel a great wave of energy around her, enveloping her. It opened her eyes and showed her something beyind mere crude matter. It showed her the universe as seen through the Force. Everything shown with an amazing inner light. She saw the way the Force intwined and looped itself, creating and destroying. Then something showed itself, a dark red prescence that was on the corner of her eye, she twisted to see it. It was great and engulfing everything in it's path. Destroying everything till none remained.  
Anakin watched his master as he frantically cleaned and set up their apartment. He was inwardly laughingg at how Obi-Wan had suddenly become obsessed with extreme cleanliness. He now had some blackmail on him for Obi-Wan's 'guest'. Anakin chuckled evily, unfortantly it was loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear.

"Padawan, you're not plotting to do anything...evil. Are you? If so there will be severe consequences." Anakin bit his lips to hide his smirk. Obi-Wan didn't notice, he was to busy trying to sweep out an excessively oversized dust bunny. To Anakin it seemed that his master was dueling it, and the dust bunny was winning. After he managed to shove most of the filth that had littered the corners of the room into a trashcan he quickly heated up the stove. He quickly tried to get the meal started, but his stove wouldn't turn on. He kicked at, njuring his poor little foot. Anakin laughed at the comical site and fell out of the chair he wassitting in. A knock at the door made them both jump and rush for it.

"I got it Master!"

"No Padawan I got it, you set the table!"

"No you, I wanna meet your 'girlfriend'!" Obi-Wan blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, Jedi aren't allowed attachments like that!" Anakin smirked again.

"Alright Master, you get" Obi-Wan gulped and backed up.

"Uh, no you get it, you look cleaner than I do." Anakin pointed at him and laughed in triumph.

"Ha! You do like her!" The two would have argued longer if their fight was not interrupted by Trija's voice.

"Hello, if your not there I'll be back in.." before she could finish Obi-Wan ripped the door open. Trija gave him a playful look.

"Well, I thought nobody was home, I was about to leave and eat this nice tasty dessert all by my little self." She held out a small fresh baked cake. Anakin sniffing hungrily.

"Oh, this mus be Anakin, I can see he's going to enjoy this cake. Maybe I should let him have because you kept me waiting on the doorstep." She placed it on the counter and looked aroun the apartment.

"Well looks like you guys can keep a rather clean apartment. I'm impressed, I thought most guys were slobs." Anakin supressed a giggle. Obi-Wan placed his hand over Anakin's mouth. The three took their places at the dinner table. For two hours they ate, joked and laughed. Anakin couldn't remember the last time and his master had been so at ease, it was quite refeshing. He could see why his master liked her so much, she was pretty and funny too. When Anakin started to doze off Trija decided to head out. She left them the rest of the cake. No doubt to be completely finished off by a sugar loving Padawan named Anakin thought Obi-Wan.  
After he had climbed into bed Obi-Wan lay looking at the city through his window. Contentment filled him. For the the first time in so long he felt completely happy and nothing would spoil it.

Far beyond the Core systems in the Outer Rim was a fleet of War ships floating just above the planet of Korriban. Korriban was entirely uninhabited. It was a planet of dust covered ruins. Once it had the Sith homeworld and now it was only a mockery to the name. But it still held importance to his plans. He walked the surface of dead planet. He could sense the power of the darkside strongly here. He entered the ancient Sith Academy which had been abandoned nearly 4 thousand years ago. He entered its archives and after hours of searching he found what he had been looking for. He returned to the ship and poured over the holocrons and datapads. Absorbing the knowledge within them like a sponge. Hours later an unfortuanate dark apprentice was the first to fall prey to an ancient Force technique used by Korriban's extinct Sith Lord's.

"Master, we've come to the world of Iridonia like you asked and the soldiers await your orders." When Qui-Gon didn't answer him he took a step further. Just as he was about to take another step forward he felt himself lifted from the ground by a powerful hand gripping his throat.

"What did I tell you about interrupting my studies?" He sneered and began to drain the life force out of the poor inidivdual and used it to replenish his own. A lifeless corpse was thrown to the ground, dried up and stiff like a mummy. A technique used by the Sith Lords to live past the normal human lifespan and even reverse the aging process. He looked at his hands, they were now smoother and free of age marks, but they still bore some age that in time could be wiped away. Now he would have the stregnth and vigour recquired to wage a full scale war. Now nothing could stand in his way, not Jedi, not the Republic, not even death.

It was four in the morning when the first bombs crashed to the surface of Iridonia. By noon most of the planet's surface was decimated and all forms of life there had ceased to resist under the unending torrent of fire and light. Soon the only torrent there was a river of blood.

Yoda broke from his meditation and sighed. Mace Windu turned to him. The two shared knowing looks. The end of Jedi, the end of everything, had begun.

TBC... 


	11. Aftermath

This is dedicated to all my dear reviewers. -Cassy, "Love You Guys!"

Location- Jedi Temple

Time- 1:30 PM

A great cry arose in the halls of the Jedi Temple. The world of Iridonia, was gone. Not a single building had been left standing. All life had been crushed to bits. No survivors. Pictures of the destruction were played over and over on the news holocrons. What had done this? The Jedi knew and it created a great rift within the order. There were those who felt that action should have been taken earlier and blamed the Council. Others still clung to the Council's ideas of peace and compassion. One Jedi who was a Zabrak Iridonian tore his shirt and pulled at his hair in the halls while the news holocrons were showing the pictures of the desolate planet. Obi-Wan knew of the planet's desruction and he knew to well the horrors of war. Yes, he thought, war. It had come to this another great jihad between Sith and Jedi. But would light prevail against the engulfing darkness? He now understood what he must do, even if it meant death.Other Jedi would willingly pay a high price to set the universe back in balance, but Obi-Wan's would be much higher. He'd pay possibly not only with his life, but with his will and sanity as well. He could feel a great wound in the Force, so many voices echoing through it. It was enough to drive him mad. The pain in their cries, the sorrow, the misery. Tears pricked his eyes. No doubt there were others who felt this as well. Trija turned off her holocron. Everyone in the Halls was showing some sign of sorrow or comofrting those who felt grief the most. She knew the one who truly needed help, the one nobody would hold or comfort. She knew just where to find the forlorn soul. A short ten minute walk to the gym and she found herself completely alone. Of coarse, she thought, everyone else thinks he may be on the darkside. She gave a sigh of frustration and pushed open the heavy dantium steel doors. On first glance it seemed that the room was completely deserted, but using her Force sight she found him. Obi-Wan sat in the corner with his knees pulled up to is chest. His head rested against his knees. Trija felt her heart rip at the sight of his pain. She gently knelt down beside him, placing her arms around his shoulders. She could feel him shaking against him as the grief overwhelmed him. She held him close, pressing her head against his. His crystalline blue eyes looked deeply into her emerald ones. She enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"Why? Why did he do this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can not say, Obi-Wan it'll be alright."

"No, it won't be. Its all my fault. If I hadn't hesitated, if i hadn't let him go. I could have saved those people. Now they're all dead because of me." As he said this Trija could see the news reports, the pictures, the stories and how they would all find a scapegoat in Obi-Wan. He didn't need this he already had enough problems of his own without the galaxy making him a villan.

"Oh Obi, I understand that you're in pain, but you can't let this pain consume you. I know you don't feel like it, but everything will be okay, as long as we stick together. Maybe you couldn't have stopped him. Perhaps the only thing that would've happened is that you would have been killed. Obi-Wan I'm sorry to say this, but I fear that the man Qui-Gon Jinn was is no more." Obi-Wan shook his head. He was to determined to believe that. No, he thought, he can't be completely gone, he can't be. She shushed him gently, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Well" she said "I don't care what anyone else says but my friend has been hurt more than anybody ever deserves to be. You deserve to let it out."

"Thanks" he whispered as she held him closer. Two star-crossed friends they were. Two- fated Jedi, but to where their fate lay, was to be seen. 


	12. New Identity

Dedicated to my newest reviewer JMA. Love ya!

Location-Iridonia

Time- 3PM

He watched the desolate planet below his window. He had spared only one building on the world's surface, the governer's palace. He sat in the governer's chair laid back with his feet resting on the large wooden desk. The news reports had unintenionally lied. There had been only one survivor on Iridonia, Governer Mon Zeth. Mon Zeth was the brother of the late Darth Maul. Qui-Gon sensed Force potential within him. It was not as strong as it had been in his older brother, but the Iridonians were powerful warriors and would give any Jedi a formidable opponent. Mon Zeth was in the dungeons below closely watched by several elite clone troopers. The clone troopers were the bulk of his unending resources. With the flow of money from the Galatic Banks, droids and ships from Geonosis and the clones from Kamino he had an unending army, an army that could not be defeated. Now all that was required was plenty of Force sensitives to match the Jedi.  
He thought of what planet to strike next. Tatooine, Dantooine, Onderon, Nar Shaada, or Telos perhaps? Tatooine was a dump it was a load of sand it would be a blessing to the pathetic wasteland for him to bomb it to oblivion. Dantooine was a world of farmers and if destroyed could damage the Republic's economy, Onderon had an unending source of natural resources and if destroyed could lead to a great drop in economy as well. Nar Shaada was a decaying city of s plsnet. It would probably be a kindness to the galaxy to wipe it out, but atleast it would get the Republic's attention. Telos was a human homeworld and home to billions of people. A thought struck him. Why not destroy them all? He could wait a few weeks to get the necessary ships from Geonosis. In the meantime he could plan battle strategies and check out his current troops.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. His guards dragged Mon Zeth and threw him at his feet. Mon Zeth had whip marks all along his back and chest. His face to the ground.

"I swear allegiance to you my master. My life is yours with it what you will." Qui-Gon drew him to his feet.

"Arise my dark apprentice and take your place at my side. I will train you to master the Force. And when the Republic has fallen we, the Sith shall bring about the long dreamed of Golden Age. A Golden Age of the Sith where we shall reign unopposed." Mon Zeth had taken a position behind him on his right. A wicked yellow glow was cast his way. Mon Zeth bowed his horned head.

"By what name may my unworthy lips call you my master?" Qui-Gon gave him a malevolent look, his yellow eyes flashing.

"Darth Bane"

TBC... 


	13. Battle Meditation

Dedicated to Anwinn, my most frequent reviewer. PLease review hungry writers live of reviwes/

Location- Jedi Temple

Time- 10 AM

The Republic watched helplessly as the worlds of Onderon, Telos, Tatooine, Dantooine and Nar Shaada were burned and bombed to oblivion. People fled to refuges from the Outer Rim fearing where their feared enemy Darth Bane would strike next. The threat was growing and the Jedi could not ignore it any longer. The Senate pleaded to them for help, Chancellor Vallorum had come to them on bended knee begging for their aid. The Council was still divided though. A number of their own had fled and joined Darth Bane. They had been tempted by the lure of the darkside, the thoughts of power and glory had been to much for them and they had fallen.But they were still cautious about going against Bane, not because of fear, but they knew what consequences could come from war. There would be those who would die in battle, but there would be others who would be consumed by battle and fall to the darkside for lust of blood and battle.  
With the destruction of six worlds the Council knew that something must be done. Trija's master had come up with a plan to get rid of the Sith threat without killing Qui-Gon bring him before the Jedi council. Trija knew Obi-Wan would like the idea. If there was even a small chance of bringing Qui-Gon back to the light Obi-Wan would be for it. A squadron of Jedi Knights were brought before the Council. Trija and Obi-Wan were to head the mission. Every Jedi that was to be sent was strong and capable and most in the prime of their life.Mace was the one who would explain the plan.

"Alright everybody you've been chosen to go aboard this extremely dangerous mission. Your objective is to bring Qui-Gon Jinn back alive. We need him for the information he has, we need to know where all these troops are coming from. Trija Voss and Obi-Wan Kenobi shall lead the mission. We will ure the Sith fleet into a false attack. Trija shall use her Battle Meditation and you all will board the Sith flagship. Once inside you will head to the bridge and capture Qui-Gon. The Republic fleet can offer a diversion for only a short period of time time will be of the essence. If we fail, then the consequences shall be dire. You know what you must do. May the Force be with you." With that they were dismissed to prepare for their upcoming mission. Mace looked at them, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

"Stay alive Oi-Wan, please, don't die." 


	14. Of Stone and Unforseen Attacks

Dear jedijaina, don't worry Anakin haas a special role to play. I haven't forgotten about him, don't worry. Parts to come will feature only Anakin for you Anakin fans. For you angst fans there will be more. For my action lovers theres plenty of that to come around.  
Cass

Location- Coruscant

Time

Obi-Wan had returned to his apartment. He found Anakin had been waiting for him on the couch. His padawan looked at him eagerly, but when he saw the stony look on his face his fell. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it on second thought. Obi-Wan exited to hs room leaving Anakin alone. Anakin could here his master throwing things around as he looked for something. Anakin leaned closer to the door, pressing his ear against the door. He could here him madly searching for something that he was having absolutly no luck in finding. He had leaned all his weight against the door when it slid open. All of Anakin's tall heavy frame went crashing down to the floor. Obi-Wan quickly pulled him up. Anakin couldn't help but stare at his master's crazed looking face. Obi-Wan began to shake the life out of his Padawan. Anakin thought he was going to be sick.

"Anakin, what'd you do with it?" Anakin nearly threw up before answering his insane master.

"Do with what master? Please stop shaking me I'm gonna hurl." Obi-Wan dropped him back on the ground. Obi-Wan was now searching through the boots and then he picked up one and shook it fiercely. Something fell out of it and plopped onto the floor, rolling till it hit the wall and stopped. Obi-Wan picked it up in an almost reverent manner, cradling it in the palm of his hand. It was the river stone Qui-Gon had given him on his thirteenth birthday. It was Force sensitive and the small red veins seemed to flow with Force energy. Anakin looked over his shoulder. He gave the stone an odd look.

"Whats that master. Is THAT what you were looking for? A rock?" Obi-Wan placed an arm around Anakin turning him around. Obi-Wan gently placed it into Anakin's hand, pressing the fingers shut.

"Anakin, I know this doresn't look like much, but it does hold special meaning for me. Qui-Gon gave me this on my thirteenth birthday. Its always been a comfort to me when I'm cold or alone. Feel it Anakin, the Force flows through it. I've had for a long time Anakin, now I'm giving it to you. I hope that you like it and will treasure it." Anakin looked at it, rubbing the tips of his fingers over the smooth slick surface. He looked at Obi-Wan, he bit his lip will trying to think of what to say.

"Master, why are you giving me this, its yours, not mine. Here take it." Obi-Wan pushed it away gently.

"Anakin, I'm about to go on a mission. Its going to be a dangerous mission. I...may not come back. And if I don't I want you to have something to remember me by." Anakin looked at him, at first he merely looked cinfused, then he began to shake his head. he grabbed his master by the shoulder.

"Master, what are you saying you're not making sense." Obi-Wan sighed looking out the window for a moment before looking back into Anakin's terrified blue eyes.

"Look, Anakin, I'm going after Qui-Gon. But don't worry I'm not going alone there will be others going with me, Trija is going she'll keep me out of trouble." Anakin had tightened his grip on Obi-Wan.

"But master, why you?" Obi-Wan was trying to think of a simple way to explain it without going into extremely difficult terms.

"Anakin if I don't go others will suffer, you could suffer. The thought of you in pain terrifies me more than you could imagine." Anakin had ley go of him. Obi-Wan had almost reached the door when a sound stopped him. He quickly ran to the window. Obi-Wan looked up towards the horizon and saw one of his worst nightmares come true.  
A fleet of Sith warships was hovering overhead. Troops were landing and droids were dropping like hail from the sky. Then he saw an energy cannon load, aimed directly at his window. Then, he heard a sound like thunder.

"Anakin!" He screamed as he threw his Padawan to the ground, acting as a shield from the blast and the pounds of rubble that came crashing down, intent on burying them alive.

TBC... 


	15. Book of Tears Book of Battle

THIS MARKS THE END OF BOOK ONE OF 'SOUL OF THE JEDI'

END: BOOK 1- Book of Tears: The Making of Darth Bane

BEGINING: BOOK 2- Book of Battle: Phoenix Ressurection 


	16. Ghost of Another Day

Dear jedijaina and Child-of-the-Dawn, thanks for the great reviews. I thank you for the sweet comments and encouragements from all my reviewers, I give you all cyber hugs! May the Force be with you:)

Time- Unknown Location- Coruscant, Refugee sector

"A child came up to me today,  
Asked me if I wanted to play I told him no, I could not stay He asked me if I could be here another day I told him there was no way He started to cry but there was nothing to say Afterall I'm simply a ghost from another day And someday he'll again pass my way Rain fell, I began to fade, I could not stay"  
- "Ghost from another Day" by Cassandra

The Jedi had managed to evacuate the Temple as the last of the Towers came crumbling down. A few of the braver Knights had managed to get the wounded who had been trapped beneath the rubble. Obi-Wan and Anakin were both in critical condition. The wounded were being placed on sips to hit hyper space and head to a rendervous site. Yoda and Mace windu along with several other Masters were holding off the Sith while the Jedi tried to get off the planet.  
Bant was seeing to the wounded when she heard the orders to get the most severly wounded to the ships. She quickly founded Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin had been spared a large portion of damage. Obi-Wan had acted as a living shield keeping him from being crushed alive due to his smaller build. Anakin had managed to become conscious and call for help before he had gone into a healing trance.

-Flashback-  
Anakin woke up, he was feeling like there as a unclearable fog in his mind. Then a horrifying thought struck him, most of the weight pinning him down was not jagged, hard rock, but soft. He pushed against it, chestnut hair falling in his face. The hair was was covered with warm sticky blood. Anakin began to scream for help. He cried out till his throat was sore and he couldn't make a sound. Foot steps sounded against the remaining stone floor. A Jedi with reddish hair bent down her voice was urgent, but had a calming sense to it. Her lips moving were the last thing Anakin saw.

"Hold on, helps comin, hold on Padwan"  
-End Flashback-

Garen and Reeft had already left the planet and waited on the rendervous. Trija came charging through. She dadn't have the time needed to initiate her Battle Meditation and with this oncoming army of endless reinforcements they needed to fall back and formulate a new plan. With trained Sith who were deadly in lightsaber combat the escape was becoming more and more complicated. And, sighed Bant we're running out of time.

"Trija, I need you to get Obi-Wan and Anakin to the ship and any others you can get to go with you. I'll see you soon." Trija pushed Anakin into the passenger hold; securing him down. She had come back for Obi-Wan to find him thrashing and speaking in feverish dreams.

"Please, stop, Master, please. No, no. Anakin!" Trija tried to ignore him and keep going, but his words hurt to listen to. After she managed to gaher fifteen more people onto the ship she sat down and collapsed from the strain. She looked out of the window and watched all that she had ever known fall away as the ship cleared the atmosphere and vanish into space.

TBC... 


	17. Djem So and Vaapad

Time- Unknown

Location- Secret Jedi Refuge (Katarr)

All around him there was darkness. A childhood fear of darkness feared him as he felt himself pushing against the black walls of unconsciousness. Fog filled his aching head. He felt like he was travelling through a deep swamp. He felt his feet immeresed in water and foliage around him. What is this, he wondered, some strange dream? A light beckoned him forward. Soon he was in a clearing. A fire was burning in the center giving off warmth and putting a damper on the cold. He then saw something that made his heart stop for a second. He could feel his blood thudding in the back of his skull. Qui-Gon was sitting on a fallen log, except he didn't seem real, or alive for that matter. He seemed to glow with an eerie blue light around him, like a ghost. Obi-Wan started to back up, but felt something hard and solid keeping him from leaving.  
He looked Qui-Gon in the eyes and saw no anger there, no hatred, only compassion. The way it used to be. Obi-Wan found the log next his old master vacant and sat down beside him. It brought back memories from past missions and times. Times that were long gone, he inwardly sighed.

"Obi-Wan it is good to see again." His voice was warm and generous, completely free of any rage or sarcasm.

"Master what is this, am I dreaming?" Qui-Gon's image shook its head with obvious regret.

"No my Obi-Wan this is no dream. I have come to ask something important of you. Obi-Wan I need you to destroy me." Obi-Wan didn't answer immediantly, he scratched his head and looked away. Obviously not what he had wanted to here.

"Why must I do this. Is there no other way. I don't want to kill you. I know there is still some good in you."

"No my Obi-Wan you must. If you don't more will suffer," Qui-Gon had an almost pleading look in his eye "Please Obi-Wan you must. Whatever is left of me in that body died long ago. My soul remains trapped in that mockery of me. Please do it. I can tell you what to do, the rest is up to you." Qui-Gon extened his hand to him and the two shook on it. "To beat these Sith you will have to change your fighting style. These Sith are not the same ones from a millenia ago, they have changed and evolved to a different style. They feed upon the Force allowing it to stregnthen them. The stronger you are in the Force, the stronger they become. That is why the Sith have remained hidden from the Jedi for so long, they are like black holes in the Force, unreadable. That is also what makes them so dangerous, in battle you will be unable to read them r sense them coming till it is almost to late. You must heighten youe other senses. To fight them you must learn two new fighting styles, Djem So and Vaapad. To learn Djem So go to Master Yoda. Its an old technique, but its effective. For Vaapad seek Master Windu, its his key fighting style. It transfers your weaknesses and turns them into strength and channels the darkness within a person. By channeling any darkness within your self you can make a shield against the Sith." Obi-Wan silently repeated the information.

"Is there no way to save you master, if not, then I will do all you ask."

"There is no way. This may be the last time we ever speak like this Obi-Wan. Good-bye. You truly were a good friend. You really are a great Jedi. I know you can do it." With that everything around him vanished. Qui-Gon's last words ringing in his ears. He could here a voice beckoning him from above. Distant and faint, but distinctly femine was calling for him to come to.  
-  
"Obi, can you hear me, Obi. Wake up, Obi, wake up. Please." Trija gently shook him. His vital signs had returned to normal after he had dived into a coma like state. His lovely grey blue eyes flickered open. He looked tired, but determined.

"Where, where am I?" he asked, trying to rub his sore head, but found he couldn't move his right arm. He looked down to see what was wrong, but found that his arm was gone. He felt the stump of his right arm. It had been severed several inches above the elbow, a useless stub of a limb. Trija took his hand gently.

"Your arm had been crushed and was fixable and the wound had become infected. They were forced to amputate it at the last moment, otherwise the infection could have killed you." Obi-Wan couldn't look her in the eyes, he was still to much in shock.

"I guess I'm one of the lucky ones, others lost a lot more than a limb." Trija gave him a grim nod.

"We, the Jedi, lost many people that day. Five hundred are dead, another two hundred are critically wounded, and a hundred are missing. I don't think anyone escaped uninjured. My arm was broken and I sprained my wrist." Obi-Wan took her hand in his only remaining hand, massaging her wrist. He could feel the sore ligaments just beneath skin.

"Wheres Anakin, is he alright. Please take me to him." Trija patted his hea, rufflng his ginger hair.

"No need to worry, Anakin is fine. He 's in a bacta tank, by acting as a shield for him, he remained mostly unharmed, save a few fractures and scrapes. But you need your rest, and by straining yourself you won't get any better. Anakin will need you to be strong for him. Get some rest. Is there anything I can get for you. Water, food, latest holovid?" Obi-Wan chuckled at her joke.

"Trija, can you get Master Yoda and Master Windu, I need to speak with them. Its important, it may help end this war before it goes any farther." Trija hurried out the door. Obi-Wan lay in his white hospital bed staring at the ceiling, dark thoughts flowing through his mind. /Can I stand a chance against my old master with this maiming injury. What will happen to me? What will happen to Anakin? Will they believe me/ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps reverberating against the walls. His dispostion changed when he saw Mace Windu and Yoda, he couldn't help but smile.

"It is good to see that you're up Obi-Wan. You had us all worried there. I thought you were in a coma." Yoda looked weary, his green skin seemed more brown than green that day.

"Had a vision, you did" Yoda said in a soft murmering voice, very unlike his usual tone. Obi-Wan knew why, Yoda had been humbled and defeated by the Sith, he'd been unable to stop them and many had died for this reason. His pride had been curbed and he had been almost silenced completely. Mace was humbled as well, but not by the hands of Qui-Gon himself, rather by legions and legions of droids and clones.

"Yes Master, I know why we are unable to hold against these Sith. its not the army, its the way the Sith fight. They're not the same Sith we fought a millenia ago. They're changed and adapted; we have not. We are weak against them for that reason. They know our every weakness and can defeat us for that reason. We must change and adapt as well. He told me what to do." Obi-Wan was interrupted by Mace Windu who gave him a confused look.

"What, who told you this?"

"Qui-Gon did." Yoda and Mace gave the other worried glances before looking to Obi-Wan.

"You're saying Qui-Gon talked to you in a vision telling you how to get rid him?" Obi-Wan nodded weakly.

"Yes, as silly as that sounds, he did. He told me we must kill him, that what ever was left of him was not worth saving. He told me what I must learn so that I could accomplih this task. I need to learn Djem So and Vaapad. He told me to ask you to teach me these styles." Mace Windu looked to Yoda, Yoda seemed pensive and uncertain.

"Need time to acess this we will. Rest you must, come to you with our decision later, we will." 


	18. Broken Bonds

Time- Still unknown Location- Secret Jedi Refuge

He flexed his new arm, feeling the artificial nerves and muscle flowing beneath a durasteel covering. He made a fist, the fingers folding one by one like a real hand. A synthetic sensor ent electric waves back to his brain giving him the sensation of touch. Yet it felt unnatural, this thing was a machine, not the extension of his soul like his lightsaber was nor a true part of him. He had yet to see Anakin, he'd been forbidden to leave his room since he had woken up. The medical droid had finished the final touches on his robotic arm and gave him a few beeps and opened the door for him. His chest was bound in bandages to heal his fractured ribs. He entered Anakin's room. The boy was floating in a tank of bacta. Obi-Wan saw how the teenager's short fuzzy blond hair was coated with small droplets. Like the diamonds that once covered the surface of a now dead world in te Solarian system. He leaned against the door watching him sleep.  
Twenty minutes later he continued his explorations of this strange new place. The walls were a sterile white. A sense a emptiness was booming from the surroundings. He opened a door and found a garden within. The flowers were of all the colors of every rainbow he had ever seen. The trees could have been cultivated by Ithorian gardeners. A man made pond dripped softly in the background.  
It was deserted. Strange no Jedi should be meditating or observing the way the Force flowed through this place. Strange that he should feel so could, so empty.  
-  
-This is as if the Force could talk-  
I feel something changing within me. A light has been snuffed out. One of the brightest of my Jedi children has turned off their inner brilliance. Now all there is only an empty shell with a purpose. Coldn has taken root in his heart, the fire within is dying. Only one thing can bring it back. But I fear that it is to late. My other side rejoices in this triumph, while I weep for this beautiful child of mine. I sense that only the ghost within this shell can feel me. Now that is all my child is, a ghost within a shell.  
-  
Trija opened the door, she could feel the humidity coating her with sweat. The Force was strong in this place. It was the only place left on Katarr that the Force still flowed with the natural currents of the universe. Almost four thousand years ago the Sith Lord Darth Nilhous drained the Force from the planet and destroyed everything on it. Here, they were safe. If someone tried to sense them, all they would find was a dead hole in the Force. Everything here was absorbed in the ever hungry hole. Yet while they were here they could also feel the power of the darkside. They were living on a double-bladed sword. The Jedi here needed constant balance to remain centered.  
She could feel the darkness, and knew its power. Obi-Wan could undoubtly feel its power as well, both being very connected to the Force could sense beyond what many normal Jedi could. She could sense his prescence. He seemed to glow with the Force, a hurricane swirled around him. She saw him standing in front of the small man made pond, his eyes closed in meditation. She saw his new arm, glinting in the artificial light. She decided to leave, but he stopped her.

"Please, don't go. Your prescence is peaceful. So smooth,so unwrinkled in the Force." She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You know such emotions are forbidden by the Jedi. Compassion is allowed, but such attachments as these can lead to the darkside." Her voice was soft, but longing was voiced clearly in her whisper.

"I know, and thats what has been holding me back, attachments." Trija was speechless, what was he saying? He turned to her, half of his face covered with shadow.

"My clinging to old feelings has weakened me. It was what kept me from doing my duty as a Jedi. Qui-Gon was my master, but no more, he is gone. Next time I will not hold back. Next time, I'll be ready." -  
Yoda turned to Mace Windu, his sigh was barely audible.  
"Begun, the Sith War has"  
-  
He didn't know what had made him come here. This was a place he should be avoiding. This room touched his remaining inner light. As if the Force had willed it, the Room of a Thousand Fountains had remained untouched while the rest of the Temple had been purged in fire. He had to come here alone, the others did not need to see him in his moment of weakness.  
Obi-Wan had been here recently, remnants his prescence were still here. A few ginger strands stuck in the carpet, a used cushion.Obi-Wan had escaped with the rest of the Jedi cowards who had managed to escape the holocaust. Millions were dead, millions more were wounded. He had done what the Sith had dreamed of doing for milleniums, he had crushed the Republic. The ultimate goal of the Sith had been accomplished not by secrecy, but brute force. Still, he was not satisfied there was something he wanted more than ultimate power, ultimate control. Obi-Wan. But the boy was a true servant of the light. Nothing could turn him to the Sith, his soul was to pure. He had hoped to capture his elusive former Padawan when he had bombed the Temple, but he had eluded his grasp. Almost of hundred Jedi had joined him, the desire to be free the restrictions of the Jedi Code. Still, none of these traitors were Obi-Wan. The offer was still open to Obi-Wan.

"Master, we have found something. We thought it might be of interest to you." Mon Zeth said, handing him a large holodisk. It was labeled 'Obi-Wan Kenobi: The Complete File'. Qui-Gon happily accepted the file. Mon Zeth left. he felt jealousy boiling inside him. This Obi-Wan had refused the darkside, while he had accepted it willingly, he should be his master's number one concern, not this stupid, arrogant ex-Padawan.

"When we meet Kenobi, I'll kill you and not even my master will be able to stop me" he whispered as he quickly exited the Room of a Thousand Fountains. 


	19. Memories

Dedicated to ObiLuver, Same Carter and most powerful potter. You all continue to inspire me

Flashback-

A pair of Jedi sat infront of two large ferrasteel doors. One Master and one Padawan. Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling, counting the shiny gray ceiling tiles. His master leaned against the doors, his soft snores were the only sound in the hallway. Obi-wan grew bored of looking at the ceiling and decided he wanted to do something else to keep his little fourteen and a half year old mind occupied. He began to poke his master repeatedly. Qui-Gon stirred and turned to his absent minded Padawan.

"Yes?" he said trying his hardest not to punch in Obi-Wan's face.

"Master, why do we have to be here again?" Qui-Gon breathed in sharply as he tried to keep himself from exploding as he explained for the tenth time that day exactly why they were there.

"Because my dear Padawan, we act as peacekeepers while the treaty is looked over and signed by the ambassadors to make sure neither of the two shoot the other's head off. We are to remain outside till they are done and we are summoned to sign it as well, acting as proof of authenticity. Do you understand, now?" Obi-Wan nodded. Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head. Obi-Wan was a brilliant student and an excellent fighter, but it seemed when he was with his master and friends his brain would shut off and wander somewhere. At times he was sure he had the attention span of a Coruscanti rock slug, in other words,at times half-witted, but lovable. Still there were moments when he was sure Obi-Wan had amassed more intelligence than the entire Jedi Council. A tug at his hair quickly brought him back from his reveries.

"Ow, what and was the tug on my hair necessary?"

"Yes master, when I poked you, you ignored me. Do you have anything to eat. I'm starved." Qui-Gon slapped his face, growling fiercly.

"I thought I told you to eat BEFORE we came."

"I know Master, but I wasn't hungry then, I'm hungry now. Besides Master, a big guy like yourself must carry plenty of extra rations."

"Big, what do you mean big!" Qui-Gon reached out to grab Obi-Wan, who jumped to the side to avoid being caught.

"Master I didn't mean fat, though Master Yoda says you could stand to lose a few pounds" Obi-Wan began to sprint down the long hallway.

"Fat!I'll show you fat. Come here you!" Obi-Wan tripped and fell. Qui-Gon tripped over him and keeled over on top of him. Obi-Wan began to squirm trying to push his much larger Master off him.

"Master, get off me, you're crushing me."

"So Master Yoda says I'm overweight does he, what else did he say. You might want to start talking now I could sit on you all day." Obi-Wan continued to wiggle.

"Fine, he says you owe him forty credits and that one time when you, he and Master Windu were playing poker you lost everything but your underwear." Qui-Gon turned a bright crimson. In that moment of uncertainty Obi-Wan managed to wriggle out from beneath him and jump ontop of his stunned master. With the tables turned Obi-Wan decided it was time to take advantage of his embarresed master.

"So master, I ask again. Got any food?"

"Get off me and I'll give you something." Obi-Wan obligingly rolled off him. Qui-Gon grabbed him and pulled him into a playful headlock position. Obi-Wan tried to push away, but his master was to strong.

"Now my dear Padawan you are my prisoner and shall answer this final question. How does Yoda cheat at poker? I'm playing him again next Thursday, I need to know his secrets." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No way, he intrusted me with his secrets, I can't tell you."

"Ob-Wan you know that there is no such thing as secrets between Padawans and Masters, so spill."

"Fine, he uses the Force to see which cards you have and to tell if you're bluffing. Will you let me go now, you're really hurting my neck." Qui-Gon laughed in triumph and ruffled Obi-Wan's spiky ginger hair. The two now had nothing to do. Seeing that there was probably another hour before they would be needed Qui-Gon decided it was time to get Obi-Wan a real meal.

"I think its going to be a while before they actually need us. Still hungry?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"Okay then, lets go get some lunch." Obi-Wan let out a whoop of joy and jumped up and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's neck, almost bringing them both down to the floor agian.

"Yes!Yes! Thank you! Come on, lets go!" The two gathered up their stuff and took off in an air taxi.They returned an hour and a half later clutching the bags holding the leftovers of their lunch. The ambassadors were not happy with them.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi where have you been? We have been waiting for half an hour for you to get back." Obi-Wan muttered darkly under his breath. Qui-Gon sighed and apologized to the Correllian representitive. After signing all the necessary papers the two shook hands with the Correllian ambassador and took their leave of the stuffy government building. They boarded the shuttle to take them back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan took the seat by the window. He was tired from the long day.

"Master?" he said. His voice was very quiet so Qui-Gon had to lean in to hear.

"Yes Padawan?"

"Thanks" he whispered. Qui-Gon was confused.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything." Obi-Wan said, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

"And I thank you for giving me a second chance at life. Thanks my Obi" Qui-Gon smiled, wrapping his arm tenderly around the soft sleeping form. He rested his head against the soft ginger hair, joining Obi-Wan in sweet dreams.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo He jolted awake, his body coated in cold sweat. Obi-Wan could feel himself shaking, his breath coming in deep, rapid gusts. Why was he having thse dreams. Yes, he thought, those are good memories and probably under any other circumstance would be a pleasant dream, but why am I having them now? Why is it when I think of him, all I can think of is those good memories, why can't I see him as he is now. Oh why do you torment me in my sleep don't I get enough of this during the day. He heard footsteps and a soft knock on the door. Anakin came in.

"Are you alright Master Obi-Wan, I thought I heard you" Obi-Wan nodded, brushing his hand through his shoulder length hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just..just a ghost of memory"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dear readers I have a question ffor you, I have decided to incorporate romance into this fic and i ask what the readers would like to have. A Obi or Qui romance, but please this story is non-slash.


	20. Author note! extremely important

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Please review if you read this, and answer the question in ch.19. Its essential to the next few chapters to come. Please keep being your wonderful selves! Much love. May the Force be with you! (Hugs Obi-Wan and Anakin) Oh by the way as a last minute not should I add in any more flashbacks? Please review. bye  
-Cassandra 


	21. Like ghosts

Thanks for your patience. Its been a tough summer for me, five weeks of biking and hiking in the mountains. I hope to be able to get writing regularly again. Hope I haven;t kept you waiting to long. bye.

Obi-Wan dodged a vicious blow to the chest. Master Windu and he had been sparring for almost two hours now, neither had been able to best the other. Slash, parry, slash, jump, kick, dodge, it had gone on like this for hours. Both were usung Vaapad, Windu getting more agressive, tempting Obi-Wan to switch back to his much more comfortable style, Soresu. It was far to passive to ever defeat a Sith. Obi-Wan needed to unlearn it, if he were to ever beat a Sith, he must fight like one. Aggressive, powerful and personal. Jedi had far more graceful, passive movements. If they were to beat these Sith, they must mesh the two together. Yoda and Anakin were watching them, Yoda pointing out the various moves and how to counter them.

"Master, when will I learn Vaapad as well? I'm going into battle with Master Obi-Wan right?" Yoda gave him a strange look. Like that of an old grandfather who has just taught his impatient grandchild to fish.

"Enter the battle, you will not young Skywaler, to young for the field you are. Learn basics first, you will." Anakin scowled, but quickly turned away and back to his master. Obi-Wan was still parrying with Mace Windu, their strokes had lost none of their ferocity, sped up by force speed. Then Obi-Wan made a most unexpected move, he fell back, Mace following him slashing down. Obi-Wan rolled and pulled up, his lightsaber a centimeter from the venerable master's throat.

"Well done young Obi-Wan" Yoda commented. Mace deactivated his saber, giving a customarial bow to Obi-Wan.

"In all my years I have never seen anyone master or for that matter, learn Vaapad in such a short period of time. Its incredible, I truly must congratulate you." Obi-wan gave a tiny smile.

"I thank you masters, come Anakin we have some lessons we have to catch up on." Anakin slid off the ledge he had been sitting on with Yoda. Mace put away his saber and turned to Yoda. Obi-Wan could sense isolation from them, he left, the door slid shut behind him.

"When he was fighting him I sensed something odd, it was like he wasn't even there. When I closed my eyes, I could not see him. Have you ever seen anything like it?" Yoda had been listening with closed eyes, taking in all the words, analyzing them with all the Jedi knowledge he possessed.

"Once before, when the Sith had only just been defeated. Like holes in the Force they were. Drained of spirit they were, only knew how to fight to keep living, nothing more, nothing less. Hope Obi-Wan does not become like them, I do"  
-  
He sat in this chamber of crystal. The candles that surrounded him cast strange shadows on his face. The crystals twinkled in the sparse light. Green and blue, red and purple shone from the crystal walls. This place was strong in the Force, light and dark. Impressions of past Jedi still lingered here, their power slowly feeding into his. The cave had been beneath the surface of Coruscant and had been a place of testing for Jedi for generations. This is where he had picked the crystals for his first lightsaber, where Obi-wan had done the same, and his master Dooku and all the masters and padawans before. The ground was littered with old offerings and burned out candles. He could sense a disturbance in the Force, but it felt out of his reach and he had come here so he could see clearer through the Force. His hands rested in his lap, his lightsaber resting beside him. He could almost see it, this strange tangle in the Force. It was right beneath his fingers, yet he could not penetrate whatever was hiding it. Then it hit him, the pain, the screams, the torment that had been wasted on the place.He saw them, the Miraluka, as they struggled for his attention, prying and clawing at his mind. He knew where to search for this strange disturbance, but something caused him to shiver. He pulled at his cloak, pulling closer to him. His skin felt like it was burning, but his insides still felt sickly cold. His yellow eyes were squeezed tight as he tried to push it back. Mon Zeth walked through the cave of mazes, trying his best not to get lost. Something about this place made him feel uneasy. The Force was very strong here, he could feel it. No wonder his master had come here to meditate. He saw his master in sitting in what seemed to be the center of the maze, candles surrounding him. He appeared to be shivering. Qui-Gon could feel his prescence polluting the place.

"Why have you disturbed my meditation Darth Trayus? I did not send for you." His voice was angry. He threw Trayus against the wall with a mere push of the hand. Trayus quickly pulled himself up.

"My master I merely wanted to tell you that we have found something we thought would please you. We have found the last of the Sith who oppose your power. Tyrannus has been captured, we await your order." Qui-Gon smiled at that, malice glinting in his eyes.

"No worry Trayus, I shall deal with him myself. You shall be handsomely rewarded for bringing him to me." He exited the maze, leaving Trayus to find his own way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well to poll up the answers to my question, most of you wanted a Qui romance instead of a Obi romance. Your wishes are my command. THanks for voting. 


	22. Looking into the dark

I'm at my wits end. I'm going crazy! (Author runs around in a white padded room. Bangs into wall. Ow.) As my sanity continues to slip I try harder to keep up with you people! I haven't eaten a proper meal in weeks. Jedi keep stopping by and tearing up my stuff. I don't mind as long as its Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon, but when its Yoda, yikes. I have over 1000 hits. Please review more people so I have more motivation. (Gives traditional Japanese bow and walks away) 

Yoda stood before Obi-Wan, his eyes closed as he scanned the young man's mind. Such an emptiness in his mind, a great whirlpool where the training bond between master and apprentice had once been. He could still feel the training bond there, torn and weak, but it seemed that Obi-Wan was keeping his mind shut off from his fallen master. Yoda felt darkness centering in that area, held at bay by the purity of Obi-Wan's heart. Still, Yoda was worried. Even the purest of hearts can become tainted with darkness.

"Test for you I have. Pass this test you must." Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber, Yoda struck his hand hard with the walking cane. Being made of durasteel he felt no pain, but was surprised by Yoda's actions.

"Master won't I need my saber for your test?"

"You need only what you take with you." Obi-Wan stared at, wondering of the old Jedi's sanity.

"Ok, so what would that be." Obi-Wan was answered with a sharp wrap to the head. Gently massaging his scalp he was pretty sure he had seen the troll smile.

"Only the cloths on your back you need.The rest will be provided." Yoda motioned for him to follow. The two went down a corridor that Obi-Wan had not seen before. He felt a strong pull in the force currents, drawing him to the door at the end of hall. A chill creeped up his neck making his hairs stand on end. It was there, the darkside, it lay just beyond the door reaching out for him. His instincts told him to run, only Yoda's painfully encouraging staff keep him from fleeing. Yoda stopped in front of the door, his head resting on his cane as he softly gazed upon Obi-Wan.

"Is this where I am to have the test Master Yoda. I don't mean to complain, but I sense the darkside on the otherside of this door." Yoda nodded.

"Face your greatest enemies you must. Beyond the door does your answer await. Go in alone you must. Come out on your own you will. Gain great knowledge you will or suffer terrible fate you will." With those final words the door swung open. Obi-Wan hesitated turning to Yoda and looking back down the hall. Yoda pointed to the door, this time with great insistance. Obi-Wan walked through the door, feeling a rush of air as it slammed shut behind him. Yoda sighed, his ears drooping. He fingered his cane and prepared to wait for Obi-Wan.

"Done it is, Force guide him."

------------------------------------------

The only sound he could here was that of his heavy breathing. Then there was something that sounded like the pounding of feet. He turned in the direction of the noise, but all he could see was darkness. This darkness made him uneasy, it was not ordinary darkness. It was the blackness of your scariest nightmares, the ones that you wake up screaming from trying to tell ourself that it was just a dream. Obi-Wan was trying a very similar tactic.

"Its not real, this just a test. This isn't real, its just a test." Though his mantra quickly failed him as he felt himself being knocked down. He felt a hard floor beneath him, voices echoing around him. They encircled him like a swarm, calling him a failure, a loser, and a disgrace. All the things he'd feared as a young Padawan. His mantra of 'this isn't real' now had no meaning. He felt like he was drowning. Then it all fell away. He cautiously looked up, a great vault of stars hung overhead. Obi-Wan felt mesmerized as he looked at them, seeing all the familiar constellations, Orion, the Seven Sisters, Little Dipper, Big Dipper, and Gemini. A warm hand placed it self on his shoulder. He turned to see an elderly Jedi standing behind him. He was quite old and his hair was a soft silvery color, yet his eyes still shone with a vibrant fire. Obi-Wan felt instant kinship with the man.

"Where am I Master.." The older put up his hand, his face fixed in a warm smile.

"Please, call me Ben, let there be no formalities between us."

"Alright Ma..uh, Ben, where am I?"

"The answer to that is quite simple. You are in a place between places, a rare place in thegalaxy where both sides of the Force work together to create a perfect balance. Often a person who is especially sensitive to one side of the Force will go into a trance state. Once in that state they can find answers to problems within. Though a Force Sensitive who is perfectly balanced will be able to control if they want to go into that trance or not, if they are not perfectly balanced they have no choice. Also the one who is balacanced can tap into the power of the place far better than one who serves either side." Obi-Wan tried to comprehend what Ben was saying, tough he found it a bit difficult to swallow all at once.

"Are you saying that I'm dreaming right now?"

"In a way yes, in a way no. This is to a degree like sleep though while you do your questions are answered and you can find ways to reach your goals and even tap into power you didn't know you had. I sense you have more questions."

"Yes, Yoda sent me here for a test. I need to know why." Ben scratched his short beard, looking far more serious now.

"You wish to jump right from shallow wading pools to firaxo shark infested waters then. Your test is one of spirit, mind and body. Within even the bravest heart there is fear, within even the purest minds there are dark thoughts, and there is evil within the purest soul. To pass this test you must face these trials and win."

"Where do I go to face these trials?" Ben pointed into the shadows where no stars shown.

"You will face only one trial, but remember, not all is as it seems. Go forth and may the Force be with you." With that Ben faded away and Obi-Wan found himself alone again. He continued forward, shallow light guiding. He wished he had his lightsaber with him, this sense of helplessness was nauseating. A voice was surrounding him, he remembered the voice from his childhood, for he had heard it many times. Warm and loving, a voice that had filled his soul with contentment once, now only filled him with disgust. He saw a mirror before him, very old looking with a great wooden frame and when he looked closer he saw that it was split in half. He looked into and what he saw shocked him. Half of the mirror was him, the other half was Qui-Gon. He placed both hans to the mirror, both hands moved. Both parts of the mirror functioned as one. What did this mean, he thought, placing both hands on the mirror again, this time the mirror shattered and fell to pieces. Now they were nothing but ordinary mirror pieces. The sound of a lightsaber quickly registered in his mind. A blood-red blade shown brightly in the darkness. A pair of yellow eyes shown like a panther's. Obi-Wan felt his lightsaber in his hand, somehow it had gotten here.

"Prepare to die" the figure hissed as it lunged forward. Obi-Wan met the Sith in a swift charge. He tried Vaapad on the Sith, the Sith used Vaapad as well. With a greater amount of dark energy the Sith began to overpower him. He switched to Makashi, a good technique for combating the dark side. Even then he found him and his opponent to be perfectly matched. Sparks flew from the lightsabers as they clashed over and over. Blue on red, red on blue creating a strange violet light. The man's hood completely covered his face. Obi-Wan wanted to see what was under the mask, thinking it might be Qui-Gon. Seeing a momentary open he slashed at the hood. With a harsh ripping sound it fell. Obi-Wan found himself looking at his mirror image, only darker and sinister. The fight instantly stopped, Obi-Wan reached out for his other self, but it vanished. He suddenly found himself in front of a door. He opened it to find Yoda waiting for him. Yoda seemed most pleased.

"Faced your inner darkness you have. Defeated it you have. Still there it is, but control it you can. What learn from this you did?"

"I have a darkness in me master, but I am able to serve the Lightside of the Force still."

"In light there is shadow always, in darkness is light always. Be pure evil nothing can. Still saveable Qui-Gon is. Understand this you must if face him you will." Obi-Wan knelt before the diminutive Jedi Master.

"I understand Master Yoda. If ou have more to teach me I am ready to learn."

"Much to learn you still have." 

-  
Please Review, I won't update till I get five more reviews. Come on, five reviews, its easy. Just click the button and write something. I'll take it even if its criticism.

Qui-Gon: Please review or I'll shock you ith Force Lightning! HAHAHA!(recieves shot in neck. Falls down limp)

Obi-Wan: Uh sorta what he said, but without the Lightning. I still like you guys, its just I want to get on with my life, so could you pleasee review so the story could get updated.

Anakin: I'll give a kiss to every girl that submits a review, even a Jedi can show he cares.

Yoda: Shut up you will, handsome Jedi am I, Ugly Jedis you are. Review for pictures of me in a Speedo they will(Crickets chirp in the background, Qui-Gon come to, only to faint again as a picture of Yoda in a Speedo is shoved in his face. Anain runs to barf. Obi-Wan edges away.)

Obi-Wan- See ya next time on 'Soul of the Jedi'! 


End file.
